


Awakening

by Seer_of_Blood



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Gen, I literally did this for a challenge and was actually proud of it, Might make a series out of this, Nothing to do with the actual games, One Shot, Original Character(s), So I posted it here, Sumire will not be the focus though, most likely will be someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seer_of_Blood/pseuds/Seer_of_Blood





	Awakening

Sumire looked around, what are these things and why are they out to get her?! Suddenly, she felt a sharp burning in her left hand, the hand she put that silver ring on earlier that day when she had found it, then a voice rang out inside her head, a voice that sounded feminine but deep at the same time.

"Are you going to run away?"

Sumire then held her head in pain, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, what is making her hurt this badly?

"Are you going to give in to society, are you going forsake others for your own safety and comfort?!" The voice said sternly.

Sumire shook her head "No! I refuse that course of action!" Her glasses fell from her face and onto the ground.

Excellent, now we can start the contract, I am thou, thou art I. The Gods above may have betrayed you, but listen to my words and I shall heal thy broken soul and tell you the truth in their's!

At that moment, Sumire's eyes had turned yellow and she reached her left hand to her forehead and her right hand to the center of her chest. "Then I summon thee. PYTHIA!" A burst of blue flames around her, then behind her a feminine figure of pure white,the figure was incorporeal and had a hood over her eyes. That figure behind her was her Persona, Pythia the Oracle of the Mist.

But, after that moment the fight had begun, Sumire doesn't even question the daggers she pulls from a side pocket and lunges toward one of the shadows, slashing and inflicting damage upon the shadow in front of her. Pythia was then summoned again and Aqua was casted for weak water damage to one foe the shadow disappeared and and the other shadows ran away like the cowards they were.Then, Sumire started to walk home but she passed out on the ground, extremely tired from the battle.


End file.
